


Tangled Strings

by brokenshoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, procrastination lead me to this, seungjin - Freeform, this gonna be short (I think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenshoes/pseuds/brokenshoes
Summary: Two boys. Nightmares. The clock is ticking, and fate may not be on their sides.It was the eyes that Hyunjin vividly remembered. Among the blurred images that he painstakingly recalled to mind, it was only the sight of those eyes that appeared crystal clear. The brownish orbs staring at him coldly, as if accusing him of a thousand and one too many sins he never knew he committed. The eyes were passing judgment; yet it was the most mesmerizing gaze the boy ever witnessed.





	1. EYES

It was the eyes that Hyunjin vividly remembered. Among the blurred images that he painstakingly recalled to mind, it was only the sight of those eyes that appeared crystal clear. The brownish orbs staring at him coldly, as if accusing him of a thousand and one too many sins he never knew he committed. The eyes were passing judgment; yet it was the most mesmerizing gaze the boy ever witnessed.

The eyes that haunted his dream was the reason for his sleepless nights.

"For how long did you say again?" Jisung asked him from across the room, feet propped comfortably on Hyunjin's study desk despite the other's dismal; Jisung did not have the cleanest pair of socks.

"About a week." Hyunjin looked at the time on his phone and let out a long, heavy sigh. It had been almost 48 hours since the last time he actually slept for more than an hour.

"Every single day or the week?"

Hyunjin produced a noncommittal yes. His head was pounding from the lack of sleep, and he felt like it would split any moment. His eyes were heavy, but he knew that shortly after he drifts off to the dreamland the eyes would find him once more. He would then soon wake up in cold sweats, terrified of the unknown lurking behind the curtain of dream.

"You should seek some help, dude. That's bad for your health, and full offense, you look like shit right now."

Hyunjin groaned into his pillow. "I also feel like shit."

"Okay, just try to sleep and I'll.... observe?"

That sounded dumb, which in Hyunjin opinion was how Jisung usually sounded anyway, but maybe, just maybe, knowing that he was not alone and was under protection (which was arguably not much coming from Jisung) was better than nothing. With that thought in mind, Hyunjin shut his eyes and left it up to whatever deities up there.

 

\-----------------  


_It's the dream again._

_Hyunjin knew. He recognized it instantly even if, strangely enough, it became impossible to recall any details during his waking hours. The grass pricking at his feet; the wet and heavy rain around him; the rustling of his hanbok against his running feet; his lungs trying to take in as much air. It all felt almost too familiar._

_He was frantic._

_The trees appeared as a blur as he picked on his pace, maneuvering sloppily between the looming darkness around him. Hyunjin did not understand why he was running, but someone was close on his heels and his body was desperate to get away. He could not pause even if he wanted to: he tried it the first time around._

_He let his dream-body did what it wanted._

_So he ran and ran into the night._

_A misstep sent him rolling on the muddy ground; but his hand was quick to unleash the sword as he shielded the upcoming attack with practiced hand. Dream-him handled his weapon rather well, Hyunjin mused. It was still a bizarre experience, no matter how many times he had replayed this exact sequence in the past week; to feel both the rush of adrenaline and fear in his system, and yet feeling calm enough--detached enough, to know that this is not real._

_His pursuer lunged forward once more, sword clashing with Hyunjin’s just as he regained his stance. Their heavy breaths mingled with the cold clangs of iron against iron as they struggled to overpower one another. At that point though, Hyunjin was beyond exhausted. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, before his sword flew and fell to the wet ground. Hyunjin fell backwards with a loud thud, the tip of his enemy’s sword was now very close to his throat._

_Heavily panting, Hyunjin looked up to meet those mesmerizing eyes._

_After that, it was all pain and the dark._

 

\-----------------

 

“Hyunjin! Hey! Wake up!”

Hyunjin was aroused from his sleep by a frantic-looking Jisung by his bedside, and he could feel the pain searing in his chest as he attempted to sit straight.  “What happened?”

“You started thrashing around and screaming. Are you okay?” Jisung brought his hand to Hyunjin’s forehead, checking the other’s temperature. The orange-haired boy was just minding his business, completing another level on his mobile game when his friend began to hyperventilate in his sleep. Hyunjin’s uniform was now drenched in cold sweat like he just ran a marathon. Jisung glanced at the clock on the wall, it was barely an hour since the other started sleeping.

Hyunjin plopped back down on his mattress, looking even worse by the minute. A frown made its way to Jisung’s face.

“Dude, seriously, are you okay?”

“No. I’m not.”

By now, Jisung was already occupying half of Hyunjin’s bed, pulling the other into a loose embrace. They have been the best of friends since both could remember; affection was not new nor unwelcomed despite the growing up they did. They made fun of each other plenty of time, but a desperate time called for a warm cuddle under the blanket.

“I did not know it’s this bad.” Jisung cradled the other on his chest, hand trying to calm Hyunjin down by rubbing soothing circles on his back. “We should talk to your Mom when she gets back. Now, try to get some more sleep.”

Hyunjin was too tired to protest, so he fluttered his eyes shut; already bracing himself for the upcoming terror.

 

\-----------------

 

Needless to say, the school was torture when one is sleep-deprived, too sleep-deprived to even properly stare at the board without having the urge to vomit all his breakfast. Hyunjin gave up on the second period and excused himself to the infirmary. He was grateful to his past self for being the good student he was, or the teacher would not have easily let him go. Jisung gave him a sympathetic look from his seat at the back, and shot him a thumb up that translates into ‘ _I will see you at lunch_.’

Hyunjin’s mom had brought him to a therapist the moment he broke down in front of her. She was even kind enough to ask him to stay from school but Hyunjin felt like it would drive him even crazier. Being unable to sleep was one thing, but being cooped up at home alone while the nightmare constantly visits him was not something that he would prefer.

As he knocked on the infirmary door, the school nurse greeted him with a bright smile. “Hyunjin! I kind of expected you. Are you good?”

Apparently, his mom had called in to let the school know of his problem. He was thankful for that, but it did not stop the blush to travel to his face. He certainly did not need the whole school to know.

“Ah, _ssaem_. I only need some sleep, but thank you.”

“Do you want some decaf tea? It helps.”

Hyunjin politely accepted the offer and took his place in one of the comfortable couch. He would prefer to go to sleep, but still made an effort to engage in small talks with Bambam, the young school nurse. The tea was warm and the couch comforting, he might get some real sleep this time.

“Was class so stressful? I have two students coming in due to sleep-deprivation and it’s not even noon.” Bambam mused out loud and Hyunjin shrugged as an answer. He belatedly realized that someone was already occupying one of the bed, his white socks the only thing visible from behind the curtain. _An insomniac buddy, perfect._

“You look so sleepy. Go sleep when you finish the tea.”

Hyunjin excused himself to lie down and heard the door shut when Bambam went out, probably to visit the gym teacher and his friend, Yugyeom. Their dynamic was a funny one, Hyunjin thought. It was always amusing to see the two young teachers bicker over the stupidest thing.

His musing was interrupted by a sudden noise from the bed next to him, where the other student was sleeping. He heard the trashing of tangled blanket and rushed breath; _a nightmare?_ He was debating whether he should go and see if the other boy was okay when a sudden surge of sleepiness wash over him, drowning him and glued his body to the mattress. As he gave in to slumber, he listened to the other boy’s faint cries.

\-----------------

 

_For once, it was a different dream; and in this one, he was not running._

_Hyunjin first saw the clear blue sky, and felt the warmth of the grass beneath him. The silence around him was comfortable, and the summer breeze grazed his cheek softly, lulling him back to sleep. He brought his hand to cover his eyes from the glaring sun, and noticed the intricate design on the sleeve of his blue Hanbok. He chuckled at the realization; he was apparently a prince._

_“What is so amusing?”_

_Hyunjin sensed someone shift on his left, and felt a pair of eyes now gazing at him. He wanted to turn and see his company, but his dream-body remained on his position. When long fingers found its way to play with Hyunjin’s outstretched hand, a lazy smile formed on his lips. There was something beautiful blooming inside Hyunjin’s chest, petals falling, fluttering gently and sending numbing shivers through his body. He heard his own voice for the first time, soft and full of something unnamed._

_“You.”_

_An amused laughter rang, and his heart constrict in a mix of pleasure and pain when the other’s fingers hold tightly onto his own. The hand is soft and warm; Hyunjin did not want to let go. They stayed like that for a while, basking under the sun and each other’s company. For the first time in a long while, Hyunjin felt content._

_“You should probably go.” The other finally voiced, reluctance clear in his tone._

_“I want to stay.” Hyunjin was adamant. He really would rather be here._

_“But_ your highness _,” the other playfully stressed at the epithet, “the palace will riot if you are late for lessons.”_

_Hyunjin groaned. “Why don’t you have a lesson? Why am I the only one suffering?”_

_“Well, for one, the Kim household demand their sons to memorize Confucius at the age of ten. So I’ve already passed all that.” The soft fingers were now on his cheek, slowly turning Hyunjin’s face towards the other. Hyunjin still had his eyes shut, faking a pout for an added effect. “And we can meet again before dinner, Father will visit the King and I was asked to come along.”_

_The gentle reassurance brought the smile back to Hyunjin’s face, and his eyes slowly fluttered open to meet a pair of the most mesmerizing orbs._

 

_The pain surged back._

\-----------------

 

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

Once again, Jisung was on his bedside, phone in hand. Hyunjin was lying on his back, left hand clutching at his pained chest. However, this time he felt well-rested for once, and his uniform was not soaked through with cold sweats.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunjin groggily sat up. He could hear faint conversations from across the curtain.

“I was about to ask you for lunch but you were sound asleep so I did not want to wake you up.” _Lunch? He was asleep for almost four hours?_ “Now that sleeping beauty is finally up, let’s go I’m starving. Oh, also let me ask Felix to join us he happens to be here.”

Jisung stood up without waiting for him, and Hyunjin took his time to gather his thought as the other went over to the other side of the room, fetching their Australian friend. He had had a decent sleep, and though the dream was there and the pain greeted him as usual, it was still something to be happy about. Maybe, it will really get better.

“Hyunjin! Hurry!”

He shouted back an affirmation and quickly wore his indoor shoes, brimming with energy. He thanked Bambam profusely before exiting the school infirmary to where Jisung was waiting at the other side of the door, spring on his steps.

 

Hyunjin was one step out of the room when he saw them.

Jisung and Felix with their matching orange hair, greeting him with their signature mischievous grins, and an unknown student standing by them.

 

A boy with the most mesmerizing pair of eyes.

  
  



	2. NAME

Hyunjin felt himself glued to the spot. His legs buckled under him as the newfound energy pathetically left his body, oozing through the puncture left by the pair of eyes staring at him in recognition.

He was not imagining this, those were the eyes from his dream.

“Dude, are you okay? Do you want to get back there?”

Jisung was quick to move to his side, hands ready to steady him in case his legs gave away. His gaze went back and forth between the two boys currently engaging in an intense staring battle before it settled down to Felix; silently asking for an explanation. The Australian boy simply shrugged his shoulder, as puzzled as the other.

“Euhm, have you guys met before?”

Felix’s deep voice seemed to snap Hyunjin back to the present moment.

“Ah, no, I don’t think we have met.” Hyunjin scratched his neck, a nervous habit. “Are you new here?” The other boy appeared to understand his silent plea of ‘ _not now, not here in front of them_ ’ and put on his mask; the corners of his lips turning upward to form a practiced smile. Hyunjin stared at a random spot on top of the other’s head, finding himself unable to maintain eye contact.

“Yes, I moved to the area about a week ago. My name is Kim Seungmin.”

Seungmin stretched his hand and Hyunjin gingerly took it in his. The images from his dream surged forward and he could physically sense the blush spreading from the tips of their touching skins. He forced his mind to imagine anything but the gentle fingers and the soft touches on a warm summer day. He felt like a creep. “I--I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

The air was thick around them, the noises from the crowded hallway sounded like a muffled murmur in Hyunjin’s ear.

“We were online friends you know!” Felix eagerly supplied, trying to salvage the stilted introduction; orange hair bobbing in excitement as he jumped around. “We knew each other from a long long time ago, imagine my surprise when he moved to the same area just barely a year after me! _Like fate, mate_!” He said the last part in English, Australian accent dripping thick. When the bubbly boy moved with his barely-there Korean on the start of their second year, he became instant friend with equally hyper Jisung; Hyunjin automatically tagging along.

“Can we go to the cafeteria first dude? I’m starving here!” Jisung interjected the conversation with his whining. Hyunjin caught Seungmin fidgeting uncomfortably from the corner of his eyes.

“You know what guys, please go ahead without us.” The brunette suddenly exclaimed, Felix was now looking at him, puzzled. “I’m sorry I completely forget that we have an appointment. We will have to pass your lunch invitation.” Felix was about to protest and ask Seungmin what non-existent appointment they have when he gave the other a stern look, before quickly excusing himself, dragging a confused Felix behind. That had happened in a flash, and Hyunjin was suddenly left with a very judgmental Jisung on his side.

“Look, dude, I don’t know what happened there but you clearly hit the wrong button. But whatever, let’s go for lunch or I will be the one whooping your ass.”

Still in a limbo, Hyunjin followed his best friend in a daze, only half-heartedly listening to Jisung’s constant chatter about a cute barista from the coffee shop across the street. But one thing is clear; he has to talk with Kim Seungmin, the boy from his dream.

 

* * *

 

 

The chance come with the cold breeze of late Autumn, in the form of Kim Seungmin waiting by the school gate, his noticeably smaller frame engulfed in his thick coat and scarf around his neck. Hyunjin paused to stare at the restless boy; eyes trailing from the turf of brunette hair, the glasses perched on his button nose, the curves of his face. Everything felt familiar, almost _too_ familiar, and Hyunjin wondered if he really was going crazy. He had never met the other before, but there is something strangely intimate about the way Seungmin held his gaze.

Memories, or should he say fantasies? Came flooding back, and if it used to be hard to recall the details of his dream, the images were now vivid, almost too overwhelmingly so, as if their meeting had broken the dam that keeps the vision safely tucked in Hyunjin’s mind. The presence of the boy from his dream was gripping tight all of his senses. Hyunjin could see the lines formed by a shy smile, the tingling warmth of skin on his fingertips, the soft brushes of his hair, the smell of old books and parchment, the melodious ring of a laugh. And in all of them was Seungmin. Seungmin. Seungmin.

There was also the sharp pain on his chest and the stench of blood.

Hyunjin felt the speeding of his heart, felt it violently thumped against his chest, desperately wanting to break free like the dark thoughts now running through his head. What if he was crazy? What if this was all in his imagination? What if it was not a recognition that he saw in Seungmin’s eyes? What if…. if…

Before Hyunjin could backtrack and run to hide from view, their gazes met, and there was something in the other’s eyes that kept Hyunjin firmly rooted to the ground for the second time that day.

“Uhm, hi.” Seungmin hesitantly greeted him when Hyunjin finally gathered enough control of his own body to walk up to the other.

“Hi, what’s up?” Hyunjin tried to be as casual despite the nerves wrecking his brain.

“Oh, no. I just want to apologize for what I did back at lunch. It was very rude of me, I should not have done that. It was just… there are some personal things…”

“Did Felix force you to?” There was no bite in his friendly reply, and Seungmin smiled, looking a little more at ease.

“He threatened to steal my English homework if I don’t talk to you.”

“He is from Australia, why does he need your English homework?”

“He is Felix, remember?”

The laugh they share was easy, and again there was something familiar about their banter, about the way their words were weaved and exchanged. But Seungmin was now back fiddling with the hem of his sleeve, and it was apparent that there were things still left unsaid between them.

Hyunjin tried his luck.

“Which way are you going, Seungmin?”

“It’s that way.” The other pointed somewhere to the right. “It’s a few blocks from Felix’s.”

“Do you want to walk together? I also have to go to that direction.” Seungmin did not have to know that Hyunjin’s home was at the opposite side of the city, or that he probably has to walk twenty extra blocks now in this cold. Hyunjin refused to let Seungmin go before he made sure about his dream.

Looking somewhat unsure, Seungmin nodded his head.

Their walk was slow and dragging, and the conversations they made was nice but clearly futile; they talk about classes, their friends, Seungmin’s old life, and Hyunjin would be more interested; only if the voice at the back of his head did not constantly nag at him to stop being a coward.

“How did you manage to befriend Felix anyway?” They were now only a few blocks away from Seungmin’s house, the other had told Hyunjin. Yet, here he was asking another pointless question.

“We like the same band, and we became close friends through Tumblr for like… four years?” Seungmin counted with his fingers, and Hyunjin found the action endearing. He was getting distracted again. “Then he moved here a year ago. We tried to meet several times, but I was in Jeju last year so it was difficult. Then suddenly my father had to move to Seoul, and here we are.” He was smiling by the end of his story, and Hyunjin silently hoped Seungmin would smile more often.

He also wished he stop being so creepy.

“It does sound like fate; you and Felix.” Hyunjin softly added.

“Yes… it does. It really does.” The other breathed the words in an almost whisper, eyes fixated on the ground. The smile on Seungmin’s face was getting even wider, and there was knot forming in Hyunjin’s insides. "I am really thankful to Felix, he came at a time when I really needed a friend. He did so much for just being there, you know? Even if we don't even know each other's faces back then. He means a lot to me..."

Hyunjin knew perfectly well that expression on Seungmin; that was the same face that he makes whenever he talks about Jisung behind his back. Right there is the fondness of a best friend.

"We're here."

They stopped their track in front of a blue house, a gold 'Kim' written on a black plaque near the gate. They are here.

"Thanks for walking with me, Hyunjin." Seungmin hesitantly said; again, he was fiddling with the hem of his coat sleeve. Panic suddenly surged through Hyunjin's body, is this it? What should he do? Should he just leave it be?

Interpreting Hyunjin's silence as an okay, Seungmin gave him a little wave and turned to open his gate.

 

“I saw you in my dream.”

Hyunjin heard himself speak before he could fully process it, and he watched Seungmin abruptly paused on his track. The silence stretched over them like vines, spinning widely in the void between their frozen steps, choking and suffocating; Hyunjin found it difficult to properly breathe. Suddenly, Hyunjin watched in horror as Seungmin’s legs gave away. He quickly ran to the other’s side, holding Seungmin’s close and brought him to sit on the sidewalk.

Seungmin was pale and shaking.

“I thought I’m crazy. When I saw you in that hallway, I thought I had finally lost it. I--” Seungmin was trembling in his arms, voice coming out almost in a sob. “I was so afraid, Hyunjin. You have no idea. I just… this could not be real.”

Seungmin buried his face on his hands, and Hyunjin felt his chest constrict at the sight. Gingerly, he let himself embrace the other boy; and he tightened his hold when he felt Seungmin began to relax on his arms. Hyunjin did not know for how long they stayed like that, but when Seungmin found his voice again, it felt like an eternity had passed between their quiet breath.

“Am I going insane, Hyunjin?” The eyes were now staring at him, wet from unshed tears. Hyunjin weakly shook his head, if Seungmin was crazy, and so is he whose dream was filled by the images of the other; whose dream was haunted by a stranger's piercing eyes.

“No. No Seungmin, no.”

“Why?" Seungmin asked softly, eyes still searching into Hyunjin's troubled ones. "We have never met, how can we dream of each other? How could I--” The words were left unfinished, lost in their locked gaze.

"I don't know. I hope I have the answer, but I don't know." Hyunjin closed his eyes and moved forward to rest their forehead together. It was an intimate gesture, far too intimate for a barely-friend that they are; but Hyunjin felt tired, so so tired, and Seungmin only tightened his hold around Hyunjin's waist. At this moment they both need the touch; they need the reassurance that it was all real.

The silence lingered, both found that it was futile to say anything, and in their silence was the hope that the cold breeze would bring them some answers.

 

* * *

 

 

They awkwardly parted when Hyunjin's phone rang; Jisung's contact flashing obnoxiously on the screen. Both red-faced, they reluctantly let go of each other. Hyunjin did not know whether he should curse or thank Jisung, he could not trust himself to not just stay in that position for the whole night if not for the call. _That_ would be even more awkward. (What if Seungmin's parents had seen them?)

"Uh, shit, I--yes, I'll be there in ten." Hyunjin had evidently lost track on time, he should be meeting Jisung at his house fifteen minutes ago.

"Seungmin, I'm sorry I have to go but we're going to talk about this again," Hyunjin added unsurely. "......right?"

The other answered him with a nod, his cheeks still tinted in pink and Hyunjin should stop thinking that it's cute. "The dream... are you going to be okay tonight?"

"It got better this afternoon, so I hope it's a good sign. Maybe, it's going to stop that we have met?" It was a wishful thinking in Hyunjin's part, but the afternoon nap at the infirmary had been the best sleep he had in a week. Things are beginning to look up.

The memories from his last dream involuntarily flooded back and Hyunjin bit back a curse. He certainly did not need to be reminded of that right now. Seungmin's face was also increasingly getting redder, Hyunjin sure it was not due to the biting cold. Whatever dreams they had today better remain unsaid.

"I hope so... can we exchange numbers? If you don't mind."

Hyunjin stumbled to get his phone out of his pocket while Seungmin did the same. They swapped contacts in silence before Hyunjin bid Seungmin goodbye.

He was about to turn the corner when he suddenly stopped and turned to face a confused Seungmin still standing in front of his gate.

"Seungmin-ah!" Hyunjin shouted at the top of his lungs. "Have a sweet dream tonight!"

 

He decided, the other's bright smile worth all the embarrassment in the whole world.

 

 

 

That night, the nightmare visited them again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update this time is.... a lot shorter...  
> I hope it is not that much of disappointment I just....  
> URGH


	3. HANDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may appear as a double-update for some of you, as I made a mistake while posting the last one. So, make sure to check the second chapter ^^

Minho could see the threads of fate; the invisible lines extending from a human's pinky finger to their fated ones. Plural; because there are too many nexuses between people to count: some are destined to hurt, the dark color swirls around their finger like poison, while some are destined to heal, the red flows between two people like the blood pumped out of their beating heart. Minho hated when he sees black, the darkest of fate. And he would pray every day that the next time he sees the person, it had faded into grey; it still gonna hurt, but at least it won't destroy. On the contrary, seeing bright red would make him joyous; and even if the color sometimes withers into a duller shade, every adjustment of red is still always favored.

Lee Minho's world is colored with a variant of blacks and reds; there are times, however, when Minho encounters an anomaly.

He distractedly operates the coffee maker, eyes stealing glances at the customers waiting by the counter. The shop was uncharacteristically vacant early in the morning, so he could not help but notice the various threads hanging from the students' pinky fingers. There was a pink line loosely connecting them, and that in itself is common; a string of platonic love, of friendship that is a little stronger than the others. But there is another thread, a white one, circling around the taller of the two. Minho followed how it extends and gradually dissolves into nothing around the boy's sneakers, and it made him frown. It was already uncommon that he could see the line stretching from someone without their destined pair staying in the same vicinity, and it was even more exceptional that it was white.

White, the color of infinite possibility.

"Dude, since when did you get so close to the new kid!" The shorter one with chubby cheeks (which Minho amusedly thought looks a bit too much like a squirrel) scandalously exclaimed. "You never willingly buy me coffee, so don't try making excuses." He waved around the receipt in front of the dark-haired boy, who pretended he was busy looking at the menu.

"I'm not Jisungie, geez."

Minho handed their order to the tall guy, who smiled gratefully; and he got distracted by the way the white thread glows as it moves. He watched the boy and his squirrel-looking friend leave the shop, their conversation hushes as they go. He hoped nothing bad will come out of this.

He prayed. 

 

* * *

 

Seungmin walked into the school with a burgeoning headache. He got practically no sleep at all last night, which was not unusual in the past week. But after his successful nap yesterday, he had hoped that the nightmare would finally cease to visit. The numbing coldness from his dream, and the nauseating stench of blood, however, was still present even in the warmth of the early morning school hallway. Seungmin habitually clutched his chest, to where his heart is; trying to ease the imaginary pain which starts to creep back up. A flash of pale hands and an equally pale face surface from the pit of his mind, and Seungmin felt like he was starting to lose his ground.

"Seungmin!" Before he knew it, Hyunjin was already on his side, occupied hands warily holding on to his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

Seungmin released the breath that he unconsciously holding, feeling the strength gradually returning back to his feet. "I'm okay, just... you know?"

Hyunjin gave him a solemn nod because of course,  _he knows--_ probably more than anyone else in the world, h _e knows_. They resumed their steps at a comfortable pace, Hyunjin's wider stride to Seungmin's smaller one falling naturally in sync, heading to the direction of the latter's classroom.

A tranquil silence settled between them. 

"Oh, here's for you." Hyunjin handed him a cup of coffee as they reached their destination, which Seungmin received with a blooming smile. 

"I know we are insomniac buddies, but you don't have to do this you know?" 

Hyunjin chuckled, and Seungmin discreetly admired the way the corner of his eyes formed beautiful crinkles.

"Jisung was adamant that we stop by the coffee shop on the corner to check on the cute barista. So, it's nothing, really." Again, Hyunjin flashed him an easy grin; a smile both so foreign and so familiar, and it drove Seungmin nuts every time. The image of a bright summer day reappeared, and he had to will himself to forget. "He probably only wants to make sure you get your dose of caffeine." Jokingly, he added. "You look terrible."

"And so are you." Hyunjin's carefree laugh brightened his features a little, and Seungmin could not help but beam at the sight. From up close, the dark lines under the taller boy's eyes look like it could rival Seungmin's own; still, Seungmin curiously wondered why there is something about Hyunjin that simply appears to always glow. "How long since... you know?" 

"A week." Seungmin exhaled dejectedly. He never had any sleeping problem before, and he prided himself for sticking up to his healthy schedule and habit. The past week had been undeniably arduous and he was terrified of what the future will bring. "It started right as we move to our new house. I thought it's the stress of being in a new place, and my therapist said the same... but now I certainly don't think so."

He carefully eyed Hyunjin, who supplied him with a tender smile. Everything is bizarre. Nothing between them--the nightmares, the odd familiarity, the swift ease, nothing even made any sense. Doubt flitted through Seungmin's wearied mind;  _Hyunjin was not just messing with him, right?_  But one look at the other's weary countenance swept the suspicion away, at least for now.

The students were beginning to fill up the hallway, the noises drowned their soft conversations. They had to move in order to let one of his classmates in, and Seungmin jolted a little when Hyunjin reached for one of his hands to pull him away from colliding with the girl.

"Be careful." 

"Thanks." Seungmin was conscious that the other's hand is still connected to his, but made no attempt to pull apart. Hyunjin's skin was warm on his own and he admittedly needed that anchoring touch.

"Do you want to meet after school to talk? To try to figure it out together." 

"Sure, I would love to. Where do you want to go?"

"Library?"

Seungmin could not help the snort that escaped him; it was a little unexpected of Hyunjin, to be honest. "You don't look like a book person."

The other feigned a disappointed gasp. "How dare you. I am a friend of books, thank you."

To Seungmin's defense, Hyunjin did look like the rebel type; hair that was a tad bit too long, a single piercing on his left ear, and a haphazardly knotted tie which Seungmin wanted badly to fix. (He didn't though, that would be weird.) But then, it was exactly this air of nonchalant which draws Seungmin in into the other. As someone who was often told as rigid, Seungmin does tend to befriend the most carefree of people. "Okay, okay. Should I wait for you by the gate again?"

Hyunjin presented him with another blinding grin, and Seungmin thought he should stop being so easily affected by it. There was a gnawing feeling deep in his chest; again, this feeling was eerily familiar: the sense of hopelessness that comes with Hyunjin's smile. 

"I'll get going then. See you!" With a last squeeze on their adjoined hands, Hyunjin walked away to his class, leaving a disoriented Seungmin behind with a warm coffee on one hand, and a lingering fire on the other. 

 

When Seungmin walked into his seat, he was greeted with a grinning Felix perched on his table, eyebrows dancing suggestively. "So, Hyunjin huh?"

"Shut up, Lix."

Seungmin knew he is not going to escape his best friend's teasing anytime soon.

* * *

 

"Where do we even start?" Seungmin softly whispered. The small public library was vacant, no one but them and the sleepy librarian was there. Still, he felt the need to maintain the volume of his voice--something that Hyunjin apparently did not quite feel bothered by, as he casually answered Seungmin's question in his regular tone.

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Ssstt." Seungmin quietly scolded. Hyunjin, however, simply stared at him amusedly, which further irritated Seungmin. "What?"

"No one is here, chill."

Seungmin brought his hand to playfully slap Hyunjin's arm. "You are always like this!" 

The weight of his words was instantly felt with the change in both of their expressions. Seungmin internally cursed: the response had come to him spontaneously, and he blurted it out without thinking. This was only the second day of their meeting; there should be no  _always_  between them. There should be nothing familiar between them. Their conversation should not be this easy, the banter should not flow this flawlessly. Seungmin should not be able to tell Hyunjin's nervous habit of scratching his neck. He should not.

Yet, he could.

"Anyway," Hyunjin grabbed a random book in front of him, flipping the pages so he could avoid looking into Seungmin's eyes; afraid he will be drowned in its depth. "I think we should start with something about dreams?"

"Yes, yes of course." Seungmin hastily agreed. "I'll look in the psychology section. Let's sit at the table in the back after we find the book." He dashed off to the direction of the psychology books, his attempt at speaking quietly already long abandoned.

 

Two hours later, a scatter of books sprawling between them; they sat in silence, shoulders slumped. Nothing had come out of their efforts.

"There's nothing." Seungmin frustratedly slammed the book he was currently reading, Hyunjin looked away from the one he's engrossed in; a little surprised with the other's sudden outburst. "Sorry..." Seungmin meekly added.

"I thought you want us to be quiet."

Seungmin rolled his eyes, and it evoked an easy laugh from Hyunjin. Putting down his own book, the taller one stretched his arms lazily. The library was warm and the silence comfortable, he began to feel oddly sleepy.

"But seriously, there's nothing in the library. And a web search of 'Seeing someone you've never met in a dream' only brought me to dubious supernatural reading websites." The younger of the two--and Hyunjin was elated to know that he's a few months older--pouted cutely. Hyunjin had to restrain himself from pinching the other's slightly chubbier right cheek, that would be a little inappropriate for their insomniac-buddy status.

Hyunjin continued to stare at Seungmin as he explained his findings, or lack thereof, in details. Watching as his mouth moved, as his eyes sparkled, and it was harder by the seconds to focus on anything; his vision starting to get blurry from the drowsiness.

Hyunjin willed himself to stay awake, but soon he was dozing off to the lullaby that was Seungmin's soft voices.

* * *

 

_"You are always like this."_

_Hyunjin woke up to the sound of laughter, bright and melodious; and he--dream him--knew who the music belongs to without having to open his eyes. Soon enough, it was the tender fingers which found its way to Hyunjin's face, tracing its curves; leaving a trail of warmth where it touches. His mouth curled into a smile, and the hand was now pinching his cheek in retaliation._   _"I know you are awake."_

 _He opened his eyes to Seungmin's amused expression merely inches from his own. The other was sitting cross-legged a little to his side, and Hyunjin straightened his back from where he had awkwardly taken his 'accidental' nap._   _"Hi, Seungmin-ah."_

_"If the Queen knows you were sleeping on the library's floor she will be livid." Seungmin's stern expression was betrayed by the smile breaking on his face. Hyunjin felt the familiar flutters in his stomach, the little butterflies dancing to Seungmin's easy grin, and he scooted even closer to the other's side, resting his head on the younger's shoulder; basking in the warmth that is him._

_"I got tired, being a Crown Prince is not easy you know..." Seungmin snorted at his remark, but his hand found Hyunjin's and their fingers intertwined effortlessly. Hyunjin felt, for the first time today, like he is finally whole._

_"Did the meeting go well?" Seungmin softly inquired._

_Hyunjin hummed, closing his eyes. "It was tiring, but I guess I did okay? But I still don't understand how_ hyung  _could do it all this time..."_

_Both of them got caught in the comfortable silence, a tender interlude to their playful teasing and soft conversations. Hyunjin liked it like this. When there was only the two of them; all the palace formalities and officials be damned. Like this, when the real world was suspended midair; and there was only Seungmin filling all of his senses. Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin._

_Hyunjin was content._

_So they stay as long as the time let them be, and Seungmin did not scold him for neglecting his Crown Prince study for once. They had not seen each other for longer than both of them could endure; Hyunjin needed his grounding anchor._

_"Hyunjin-ah..." Seungmin gave their interlocked hands a light squeeze after a lengthy silence. "Hey, look at me."_

_Hyunjin involuntarily tore his eyes open, but he kept his chin propped on the other's shoulder, staring back at Seungmin's beautiful gaze; he liked the proximity, and he liked the blush crawling on Seungmin's cheeks._   _"What?"_

_"I--"_

 

Hyunjin was jolted awake by the bell blaring from the library's speaker; and he groggily stared at Seungmin's sleeping figure sitting in front of him, their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination really leads to.... things huh


	4. HOLD

When Hyunjin nudged him out of his slumber, Seungmin first saw their intertwined fingers, and the librarian was looking at them weirdly from across the room. Startled, Seungmin harshly released his hold--and he might have imagined it, but Hyunjin looks a little bit disappointed; a small frown making its way to his sleep-laced face. They hastily gathered their scattered belongings and stiffly bid the librarian goodbye, not wanting to stretch the poor guy's shift even longer.

The cold night air welcomed them as they hit the sidewalk. Shivering, Seungmin pulled his scarf closer, trying to maintain the little warmth left in his body. They walked the empty road side by side, the silence settling around them comfortably. It was just a little past nine but their small neighborhood was already pretty much deserted.

Seungmin was well aware of the stolen glances directed at him, which certainly didn't help the warm blush painting his face; courtesy of the images of sunny afternoon and string bound books involuntarily flooding his thought. He futilely tried hiding the rosiness behind his scarf, though he was sure his ears betrayed his effort. "Aren't you going to the other direction?" He shyly returned Hyunjin's stare, belatedly realizing he doesn't even know where Hyunjin lives.

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to."

"Well, I want to."

It's kind of frustrating how Hyunjin is always calm while he was constantly internally struggling to not combust on the spot, Seungmin pondered. He doesn't even know why Hyunjin affected him so significantly; he was never the kind to get easily wooed by good-looking people, especially not when they just barely know each other. He suspected it has something to do with all the _too_ pleasant dreams he keeps on having.

 _Dream_. He has to keep on reminding himself, it was all just a dream.

The Hyunjin that is now in front of him, and the Hyunjin that his dream conjure is a different people. It was all just a dream, for the better or worse... It was all just a dream.

"Seungmin, we are here."

Seungmin stared at the lanky boy quizzically, before realizing that they had actually arrived in front of his gate. Seungmin mentally facepalmed, it would be nice if the ground would just swallow him whole right now. "Urgh, sorry, I was... preoccupied."

As per usual, Hyunjin simply flashed him an amused grin. "Okay, I'm taking my leave here. Make sure you don't hit any wall on your way and... have a good night sleep?"

 _A good night sleep, huh? Would that even be possible at this point?_ Seungmin watched Hyunjin's retreating figure, the other's shoulder is hunched forward, steps small and slow.

 

And it was Hyunjin's exhausted stance that prompted him to quickly made up his mind.

 

"Do... do you want to sleep together?!" 

Hyunjin unceremoniously stumbled on his step and turned his body embarrassingly fast to look at Seungmin. The other was furiously blushing, seeming to belatedly recognize the double entendre behind his words. "I mean, spend the night with me! Damn, that still sounds wrong... like, you know, sleep in my room. ANYWAY you know what I meant by it!"

Hyunjin chuckled at a flustered Seungmin; his cheeks, and ears rosy from embarrassment. It was an amusing sight to behold, and Hyunjin decided he wants more of that.

"What, you can't sleep without me now?" Hyunjin jokingly responded, but was already retracing his steps towards the other. He was not the suavest out there, but Seungmin's antics always evoke his teasing side.

The other returned with a huff, shoulders visibly more relaxed that Hyunjin had acknowledged his ridiculous suggestion with an ease. Deep inside Seungmin was glad that Hyunjin always has this carefree demeanor around him, taking everything in a smooth stride. God knows they need it to navigate the ludicrous circumstances they are in; Hyunjin makes everything between them far simpler, something that Seungmin and his awkward hesitance will not allow to happen. "Unfortunately, from experience, I have to admit to it."

Both their expression turned serious at the suggestion lurking under Seungmin's nonchalant answer. It was now the time, Hyunjin thought, that they both come clean with each other.

"Seungmin," Hyunjin hold his gaze, piercing the other's brown orbs in an attempt to convey his sincerity. "We need to be open with each other, I think that is the only way we could figure this thing out." They have been, through unspoken understanding that transpired between them, avoiding the nature of their nightmares and dreams by only vaguely referring to it in their conversations. If they want to find the roots to their shared agony, however, they need to willingly lay everything on the table for the other to see.

"Yeah, I agree," Seungmin answered with a weak nod. "If you don't mind spending the night, we could talk about it. And honestly, I... really need that sleep. It looks like you are my best shot at it. Please?" 

Looking at Seungmin's pleading eyes, and the tinge of hope in his soft voice, there was no way that Hyunjin could say no.

* * *

 

"Okay, Hyunjin. If you need anything I will be in my room at the end of the corridor. You two have fun!"

Hyunjin gave Seungmin's mom a ninety-degree bow, watching her and Seungmin's dad retreated to their own bedroom with wide smiles. Despite his unannounced visit, Seungmin's whole family had welcomed him genially, almost too much even; constantly fussing over if he had enough meat on his plate and engaging him in conversations during dinner. Quoting Seungmin's mom, she was glad that 'Seungmin finally brings a friend home that is not Felix for once.'

Seungmin's house is warm; that is the first impression that Hyunjin got when he steps inside. Unlike the more minimalistic interior of Hyunjin's own, the house is decorated with warmer touches; family portraits, flowers, knick-knacks from overseas trips. Seungmin's parents are laid-back characters, all smiles, and affectionate hugs; and he thought perhaps this is why Seungmin also exudes so much warmth.

"Here, I think it will fit you." Seungmin handed him a change of clothes and a spare towel. Hyunjin retrieved a toothbrush from his backpack before heading to the bathroom, stepping under the shower to let the hot water washed the exhaustion away.

Today sure had been another long one.

 

"I have some hypotheses."

Seungmin announced as soon as Hyunjin stepped out from the bathroom, expression eager and waiting. Hyunjin immediately took his place across from where Seungmin is sitting on his bed, back leaning against the headboard. Hyunjin's eyes flitted briefly to the dog plushie near his pillow, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Okay, shoot me."

Seungmin rolled his eyes at Hyunjin's joke. The moment the older boy walked through the door, it's apparent that the room owner is obsessed with DAY6, the band; if the posters decorating the wall and the albums lining up on the shelves is a good indication. Seungmin spent five minutes of being shy before practically bombarding Hyunjin with everything DAY6. It's endearing; the way Seungmin's eyes sparkle in delight at the mention of his favorite thing. 

"In more than a week, the only time I could get some decent sleep is twice, yesterday at the infirmary and today in the library. Two things are similar here: it's at noon, and you are there. Now, if it's because of the time, I had tried taking a nap before, but never quite succeeded."

Hyunjin nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, me too."

"In fact, yesterday I had a nightmare for a while before it suddenly switched into... euhmm.... another dream." Again, the rosiness is back on Seungmin's cheeks. Hyunjin decided not to comment on that, aware of the heat creeping up on his own. "So, the logical conclusion would be that we have to sleep in the same room. I don't know why either, but that seems to work?"

"Are you sure you're not simply trying to seduce me here?"

A pillow to his face was the response to his remark. "Hyunjin, stop!"

"What? You're so easy to tease!"

"Anyway!" Seungmin half-shouted to hide his embarrassment. "If we had no trouble sleeping tonight, then it must be true. It still doesn't answer our question on why is this happening to us, but not being sleep deprived could definitely help the thinking process."

Hyunjin found it fascinating that the other's savage, sarcastic side, is slowly surfacing the more time he spends with him. Seungmin initially came off to him as a quiet, gentle boy, and he does retain those qualities, but there is also a rougher side to him that Hyunjin secretly relishes.

It's alarming how much he takes note of the small things.

"It sounds good to me." He lazily plopped down on the soft mattress, intently staring at the ceiling like it would hold some answer to their situation. "It'll be suspicious if we do sleepover every day, but once or twice a week should help I guess... yeah...."

"It's definitely better than a week of no sleep..." 

Again, it was the silence that returns to their side.

 

"Seungmin-ah."

"Hhmmm..."

"What did you see? In your nightmare?"

Seungmin took one shaky breath, and Hyunjin extended his hand which the other gratefully latch on to.

This is finally the time to pour everything.

"The nightmare... it's all the same image. It's night, dark, and I am in some kind of a clearing..." Seungmin frowned, trying to recall the details. "It's also cold. Very very cold, the rain is pouring down on me. It's hard to breathe. Then... I see it." Hyunjin tightened his grip on the other's hand. Seungmin is slightly shivering, drawing his knees close to his chest. Hyunjin shuffled to a sitting position, fighting back the urge to hold him near.

"Someone is laying on the ground, on his stomach, but his face is turned to the side so I could still see it. His eyes are open but unseeing, and he is very very pale.... his outstretched hands are ghostly white..." Seungmin exhaled another heavy sigh. "... and it smells of blood. So much blood. I know he is dead."

Hyunjin gulped. The silence around them sharp and deafening.

"I don't know what's happening, but it hurts. I remember clutching on my chest, I can register nothing but the pain, Hyunjin... and then I walk away, away from him, and suddenly it was freezing and I feel suffocated... and I always wake up at that point."

"And that body... was it..."

Seungmin finally raised his eyes from their intertwined fingers to stare at Hyunjin's uncertain gaze. "It's you."

The pain in his left chest returned in a dull throb, and Hyunjin would collapse if it's not for Seungmin rubbing soothing circles on his knuckle.

The stillness stretched between them.

"What about yours?" Seungmin softly whispered. Hyunjin was debating if he should lie, but they had decided they will lay everything bare, and he would do so for both their sake.

"In my dream, I'm always running." He began. "I'm running away from someone..."

"Me." Seungmin interjected weakly.

"Yes, I'm running away from you. Then, I stumble and we... fight. Then you unarmed me and...."

"I killed you." The croaks in Seungmin's voice stunned him, and he peered up to see tears already forming in his eyes, threatening to spill any minute. "I killed you. I killed you. I---" 

Seungmin broke into a painful sob and Hyunjin gathered the broken boy into his embrace, trying to hold himself together through their entangled bodies. It hurts. The pain surged back, invading each vein in his body in a stream of inexplicable emotion. 

Everything suddenly hurts. 

"No, it's... I never get to that point. I never know what happened! We don't know it yet, Seungmin." He cupped the other's face, forcing their eyes to meet; both glistening with unshed tears. "We don't even know if it's real. It's okay. You and I, we are both okay." His plea was met with a paltry nod, but Seungmin was not done crying. Was it from guilt? Was it grief? Hyunjin was not sure, nor did the boy engulfed in his embrace is. They stayed like that, Seungmin's broken laments the only thing filling the empty spaces between their twined bodies.

 

That night, they fell asleep in each other's hold, the nightmare distant and forgotten.

* * *

 

The squirrel boy came back to the cafe the next day, this time alone and troubled. After stumbling over his order--one caramel macchiato to go, eyes refusing to meet Minho all the while, he punched his phone angrily, fingers tapping the counter feverishly. Minho could not help the furtive glances he throws at the boy; he could not stop thinking about the white thread he witnessed yesterday, and if there's anything that could help to satisfy his curiosity, it would definitely be the best friend.

"Yah! Hwang Hyunjin!" He was shouting angrily at someone on the other side of the line, and even if Minho was not planning to eavesdrop--which he is--he would still be able to listen to everything by how loud the squirrel boy is talking. "Where are you? Your mom said you slept over at my place, which you _obviously didn't._ Do you know how awkward it was to string up lies right in front of your door? You're lucky I'm a genius at improv!" The replies came out muffled, and Minho was not able to make sense of anything no matter how much he tried. "You're close to _District Nine_? Then fucking come here you doofus or I'll eat all of your gummy bears _I am not kidding_."

Minho stifled an amused laugh, eating all of your gummy bears? What kind of threat was that?

"Ah, I'm sorry for being noisy..." The squirrel boy sheepishly apologized after hanging up, chubby cheeks dawn-tinted.

"It's okay!" Minho flashed him a 24k customer service smile. "No one's here anyway... your friend sounds like a handful. Is that the tall guy that usually come with you?"

"Oh, you remember..."

 _Oh, shit._ "Well, both of you are loyal customers so..." Thankfully the squirrel boy appeared to be satisfied with his flimsy excuse, his grin stretching impossibly wide. Before the boy could respond, however, the doorbell jiggled loudly. Both of them whipped their head to look at the entrance, and that's when Minho caught them.

 

It happened in a flash: Two boys. A white, gleaming string.

 

A million images struck Minho in a speed of light.

* * *

 

Hyunjin barely stepped into the shop, with Seungmin trailing behind, when the barista suddenly screamed in pain. They both watched in horror as the barista doubled over, clutching his head in agony. Jisung was quick to jump over the counter to hold the man close, yelling for Hyunjin to call an ambulance.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

He fumbled with his phone in a frenzy, seeing the two figures huddled on the floor in front of him. The man was still writhing in pain, seemingly wanting to say something to Jisung with difficulty. Seungmin was standing beside him, pale with panic.

He was about to connect to the emergency service when Jisung suddenly yelled at him to get out.

"What?" Hyunjin stood still, obviously bewildered.

"Get out! He asked you to get out of here."

"But---the ambulance?"

"Hyunjin, go!"

Seungmin was the first to react, reaching for his hand to bring him towards the door. And before he even realized it, he was already out of the door, head buzzing with concern.

_What the hell had just happened?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Sunday, I know... so.. surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, @stay-grandma on Tumblr if you want to talk or scream at me


End file.
